


Relief

by sunnyclow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claurenz Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, M/M, No Spoilers, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclow/pseuds/sunnyclow
Summary: When Lorenz doesn't come back from a mission Claude can't rest, until he returns.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another quick Fire Emblem fic! I really wanted to do something for Claurenz week and I'm happy that I could. It's been fun writing for Fire Emblem three houses and I can't wait to do it some more! If you want to talk more about fire emblem you can hit me up on twitter at: sunny_clow
> 
> Enjoy!

Claude couldn’t sit still as he paced back and forth in front of the entrance of the monastery. Everyone had come back except a few of their soldiers, a couple of healers, and Lorenz. He couldn’t get over that he wasn’t back yet. It wasn’t that far of a mission he should have been back. He was trying to give him some time to get back, but it was hard for him to keep his mind still. He had to look for him, he had to at least try to see where Lorenz could be. After the fifth scenario he came up with he took off for his wyren. He heard the protests behind him from Hilda and Byleth, he knew it wasn’t the smartest plan since he could get sick from being out in the rain, but he had to find him. 

Claude pushed his strand of hair back as he got on his wyren. He almost took off when heard a familiar call of his name.

“Claude! Don’t go! Give it some more time!” Hilda shouted over the rain.

Claude shook his head. “I told you I won’t be long!”

“What are you going to do if you get sick? You have to think about yourself too!”

“I bounce back easily I just need to see where he is, that’s all.” 

“I can’t believe you have me out here in the rain. I’m going to be really mad if I get sick cause of you.”

“You can always go back inside. I’m not going to be long.”

“This isn’t a good decision for a leader to make!”

“She’s right you know.” 

Hilda and Claude turned around to Lorenz who walked over to them with one of the soldiers on the back of his horse. Lorenz looked as if he had wounds he needed to take care of, though he didn’t bring attention to it, he pointed to the soldier instead. “She’s been hurt somewhere I couldn’t find. I did the best I could to help with the wound on her thigh, still it’s not enough. She’s needs medical attention immediately.”

“I’m on it!” Hilda said. She ran over to Lorenz’s horse and helped her off the saddle. She walked her over to Byleth who had come over to check on them. While Hilda and Byleth helped the solider, Claude walked over to Lorenz. “Looks like we’ll need to get you to Manuela too.”

“That would be best.” Lorenz groaned and wrapped an arm around his waist. Claude quickly moved to place his arm over his shoulder while his other arm slipped around his waist. Lorenz slumped against him on their way towards the monastery. 

“She’s right. A leader shouldn’t be getting sick.”

“Even if it’s to make sure that the love of his life is okay?”

Lorenz huffed softly, though it didn’t have it’s normal heat behind it. “Make sure you tell Manuela you’ve been out in the rain too.” He couldn’t keep the small smile off his face as he leaned against Claude. 

Claude chuckled and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Don’t worry, I will.”

They may have been scolded when they reached the infirmary it was something they didn’t mind. Between the relief of Lorenz’s return and the warmth of his hand, it was hard for Claude to focus.


End file.
